


Frozen Shut

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: This new ice queen façade can't last forever, can it?
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 9





	Frozen Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the attack on Genosha during 'E is for Extinction'.

In her diamond form, a hard impenetrable barrier encases Emma Frost. She's cool to the touch and isolated from the world. One might even say Emma chose to freeze herself in the midst of the destruction of Genosha so as to protect what little beauty still remains in the world.  
  
And if one _did_ say that, they might indeed have a slim chance of being correct.  
  
She reaches out and squeezes Emma's hand, searching for the slightest crack in her telepath-proof shell, for a way in that will allow them to communicate without detection. Unfortunately, it seems Jean Grey, host of the Phoenix Force and former Marvel Girl, isn't so marvellous after all.  
  
She finds nothing. Not even a crystal out of place.  
  
Emma, as ever, is perfection embodied.  
  
"Jean, dear, please stop with your invasive telepathy techniques." Emma looks up at her from the examination table with raised eyebrows as if to say 'really?' "I'm fine."  
  
You don't look it, she wants to say, but bites her tongue. Jean offers instead, "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Perhaps a hot cup will warm Emma up and subsequently defrost her, if only for a short while. There has to be something that will cause Emma to lower her defences and allow Jean in. After all, this new ice queen façade can't last forever, can it?


End file.
